Sport boards can have a variety of shapes and sizes, as well as include a variety of features that allow the sport boards to perform in various ways. For example, some sport boards can be flexible, as well as have a cambered and/or rockered shape that can provide certain benefits when performing certain tricks or riding certain types of terrain. Bindings for attaching a user's feet to the sport board can interfere with some of the features of the sport board. For example, bindings attached to the sport board can stiffen the otherwise flexible sport board. The camber in the sport board can also be reduced as a result of bindings attached to the sport board.